Runner
Name Runner is an alien on Fiorina 'Fury' 161 from Alien 3 (film). An Alien produced from a dog/ox from a Face Hugger that was aboard the EEV that crashed landed on Fiorina 'Fury' 161, the Alien possess no fins on it's back and doesn't evolve through the Chest Burster stage, instead it is almost fully developed as it emerges. This Alien also appears with the Warrior, Warrior Carved and Warrior Resurrection in the game AVP: Evolution. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Various Alien v Predator (Mugen) Aliens: Infestation LV412 AVP: Evolution Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Alien 3 (film) Alien Trilogy Alien 3: The Gun Alien 3 (Game Boy) Alien 3 (NES) Alien 3 (SNES) Alien 3 (MD) LV1201 Aliens v Predator 2 Features No markings or fins. Interactions Various LV412 A character which is used in singleplayer and as an enemy in the game AVP: Evolution. Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Once fully developed this Alien sets about killing the inhabitants of the Class C Work Correctional Unit as they in turn tried trapping it, most were killed until they trapped it in the Leadworks pouring molten lead on it, thinking it had been killed it suddenly leapt from the mould and as it did Ripley released the sprinklers dousing it in cold water causing it to explode. Continuity Various The game AVP: Evolution features the Aliens Queen, Runner, Warrior, Warrior Carved and Warrior Resurrection, a player would start as a Drone and then upgrade their character's appearance with the other Alien skins and increased ability after gaining the required xeno points. Runner is an alien from the film Alien 3 which appear in the game AVP: Evolution, these are similiar to the alien Nethead and Warrior Dome in Aliens v Predator 3, and similiar to the Warrior Resurrection that appears in the game and film Alien Resurrection which also appears in the game AVP: Evolution, Xeno Lurkers that appears in the game Aliens: Colonial Marines and Aliens from Alien vs Predator (Jaguar) but like the aliens from Alien vs Predator (Jaguar) lack the dorsal fins of the others. LV426 Runners appear aboard the Sulaco in Aliens: Infestation as game progresses and on the surface of LV426 and Phobos. Runners using the walls and ceiling running and attacking marines, in the later levels warriors are also able to use walls and ceiling. Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Appearing on Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit as an Alien produced from a dog/ox. Concept Stan Winston, responsible for creature effects in Aliens, was approached but was not available. Winston instead recommended Tom Woodruff, Jr. and Alec Gills, two former workers of his studio who had just started their own company, Amalgamated Dynamics. Adding their expertise, Tom Woodruff, Jr. also played as the Alien in the film but was uncredited. David Fincher wanted the alien to be, more of a puma, or a beast With a sharp tongue instead of inner jaw so H.R.Giger designed new drawings for this with sculpts and submitted them for Fox's approval, being accredited for alien design in the film. On-set The Alien rod puppet was built by Boss Film Studios for Alien 3, there were a number of aliens used these included a man in suit, 3' test alien (bambi burster), 1" grey on screen alien, 1" brown film alien, 3" alien and CGI. In filming a rod puppet allowed for a fast alien that could move across surfaces of any orientation and be shot from any angle. This was particularly effective as it was able to accomplish movements not feasible by an actor in a suit. The 1/3 scale puppet was 40 inches long and cast in foam rubber over a bicycle chain armature for flexibility. A new process dubbed Mo-Motion where the rod puppet would be simultaneously manipulated and filmed with a moving motion control camera, depending on the complexity of the shot, the puppet was operated by 4-6 people. Nicknamed the Bambi Burster which was operated on-set as an in-camera effect, built by ADI, scenes using this approach were cut from the final release but were reinstated in the Assembly Cut. Fincher suggested the use of whippet but the idea was dropped after comical effects were produced after applying a foam latex suit on one, the idea of the chest burster being from an oxo was also dropped after filming and a rotwellier used instead, these were also cut from the final release but were reinstated in the Assembly Cut of the film. Production The Alien is portrayed by both Woodruff, Jr. in a suit and a rod puppet filmed against bluescreen and optically composited into the live-action footage. A mechanical alien head was also used for close-ups. The suit adapted the design used in Aliens so Woodruff could walk on all fours. Woodruff's head was contained in the neck of the suit because the head was filled with animatronics to move the mouth pieces of the Alien. David Jones model shop supervisor, Laine Liska lead puppeteer and Richard Edlund visual effect supervisor all worked on controlling and filming the Alien. Filming for the miniature Alien was on a rail which was pulled by production staff and the Alien filmed against a matte background, a 1' Alien model and a 3' Alien model including tail was used in this way. Post Production A small number of shots contain CGI elements were used, most notably the cracking alien head. Other CGI elements include shadows cast by the rod puppet alien, and airborne debris in outdoor scenes. Alien 3 (SNES) In the game juvenile Runners appear, slower than the developed adults and cause less damage. Aliens v Predator 2 Runners appear in the game along with Warriors and Drones. In multiplayer a Runner is available as a playable character for the aliens. See also Alien status Drone Warrior Guardian Praetorian Queen References Citations Alien Queen Alien 3 (film) AVP: Evolution Footnotes Category:Aliens Category:Info Category:AVP: Evolution